


Disclosure

by Rezia_L



Series: Give You My Obsession [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezia_L/pseuds/Rezia_L
Summary: 达米安最近很怪。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 父子注意，微14、24、34，注意避雷。

达米安最近很怪。

做为家长，虽然有各方面不太合格，但是布鲁斯还是了解他的儿子的。

达米安的确和其他的孩子有所不同，经过这些年下来的接触，布鲁斯已经对达米安的心理和行为的理解有所建树，总而言之，任何达米安采取的行动都不会是无意义的。

 

比如现在，达米安在看书。

这本身并不是什么惊天动地的怪事，充其量只不过男孩一反常规地选择斜躺在沙发上，腿翘上了椅背，看上去和他漂亮外表并不相符的有些粗鲁的坐姿。这没什么，以前迪克年幼时也会这样没有礼仪地懒散坐着，这样放松的达米安，没什么大不了的。

布鲁斯从书桌上抬起眼睛，在休息的空暇间观察着达米安。外面已经飘起了鹅毛大雪，室内因为暖气所以温度适宜，布鲁斯身上也就穿了一件轻薄的毛衣，达米安更是。做为父母，有时候布鲁斯也曾想过是否自己应该也给达米安买点衣服，除了正装之外，像是超人一家那个被达米安诟病许久的圣诞节毛衣。年轻少年的审美瞬息万变，达米安却一向很稳定，13岁的男孩穿衣服意外得老成，衬衫、高领毛衣、背心和万年不变的长裤，秉持着能遮多少就一寸也不许露着的主旨观念，几次下来，布鲁斯总觉得身边站了个缩小版的自己。

可能孩子的体温和成人不一样吧，布鲁斯这么告诉自己，所以对面依旧翘着脚看书的达米安可能是热了，所以才会穿着短裤和短袖上衣。早已经没有心思操心文件的布鲁斯，无意地拿着钢笔敲打着桌面，这样也挺好的，达米安也会和同龄孩子穿一样的衣服，虽然这两件衣服的出处无从而知。

这是连续的第3周了，达米安放弃空旷无人的图书馆和私密隐蔽的卧室，专程跑到布鲁斯的书房来看书，一开始布鲁斯不安的困惑和令人尴尬的寂静沉淀在午后飘荡着尘埃的阳光之中，直到现在他可以无所顾忌地打量起目不转睛的少年了。

 

他在读什么，布鲁斯背着光有些看不清楚，如果达米安所做的一切选择都是有意义的话，那他又该如何解释面前的这个场景？

 

“达米安，”布鲁斯站起身来，绕过书桌，俯身坐在达米安对面，“你在看什么呢？”

沙发上的男孩亮出厚实的封面，Ὀρέστης，烫金的希腊字母扭曲着印在布鲁斯的视网膜上，这让他一时不知道如何接话。

“怎么突然想到看起这个了？”他一把拿过书，发现内容停留在雅典娜审判俄瑞斯特斯的那一幕，宣判他和姊妹厄勒克特拉弑母无罪。

达米安突然翻身正坐，同手同脚地爬上了布鲁斯的膝头，跪坐在他的大腿上，严肃的绿眼睛直视着布鲁斯，“父亲，你觉得俄瑞斯忒斯和厄勒克特拉是有罪的吗？”

 

来了，今天的哲学问题。上周是D·H·劳伦斯和加夫列尔·加西亚·马尔克斯，再上周是弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫和托马斯·曼，这些剑走偏锋的文学作家和广受争议的伦理问题实在不像是达米安大脑所能及的范畴，即使是布鲁斯也经受不住这样的考验。

是时候和达米安好好谈谈了，说不定这个男孩已经到了所谓青春期对人生和世界有所质疑的时候了，这也是引导达米安的好时机。

 

“达米安，你……咳，最近有什么话想对我说吗？”布鲁斯努力让自己的好奇心遮掩在父亲职责的表面下，他扶着男孩的后背，手掌贴在被体温熨得热乎乎的棉麻衣料上，希望能得到满意的答案。

可是那双猫一样圆润的绿眼睛的主人忽闪着浓密的睫毛，一脸无辜地回望着高大的男人，细长的手臂搭在布鲁斯宽厚的肩膀上，“父亲呢？难道没有什么想告诉我的吗？”

有些时候，就比如这个时候，达米安尤其得像极了塔利亚，柔软但却强势，纤细大胆，可每次逃避的时候都聪明得让人又爱又恨，说不定她（他）才是比猫女还要令人琢磨不透的人。布鲁斯在心里叹了口气，谁叫他腿上的男孩是他的孩子呢，真是给自己挑了个难度极高的对手，恰到好处的天真和骨子里抹不去的狡黠，自己有多么虚与委蛇地试探，对方就有多么狡猾地反将一军。

“没有……暂时……”布鲁斯稍微想了一下，回答了有些不满的达米安，换来对方不以为然的一声冷哼，高傲的男孩偏过头，捡起放在一旁的书，也不理睬布鲁斯，径直继续自己的阅读。

 

从那天之后，达米安就再也没来过他的书房，之后接连一个月男孩也没有再亲近过布鲁斯。

 

 

============================================

 

如果对方不是达米安，布鲁斯可能会觉得这是一场游戏。

 

16岁的达米安，越发出落得像塔利亚，虽然只有布鲁斯一个人这么觉得，身边的人都说达米安就是布鲁斯的翻版，尤其是眉眼和全身凛然的气质。

布鲁斯会说这是达米安身上的东方血统在作怪，要不然应该如何解释那张稚气未脱的柔嫩脸颊和圆滑的额头和下颌，还有那始终不变的杏仁状的绿色眼瞳。

 

抬起头时，俯下身时，侧过脸时，那都是塔利亚。虽然迪克喜欢称呼他为小王子，可是布鲁斯知道，没有一位王子会如同达米安这样…………诱惑。

这是他所能找到的最贴切的词语了，这么多年来达米安逐渐与人交往，有男性、有女性，有熟识的、有陌生的，人们渐渐得似乎懂得了达米安的魅力，在受尽无数白眼和恶言之后，仍然愿意在他身边。

 

比如说迪克。布鲁斯不止一次无意撞上，达米安坐在高脚凳上，伸展开手臂环抱住迪克，细腻的脸颊摩挲着迪克的肩膀，布鲁斯一直将其归类为兄弟间的撒娇，直到有一天他发现两个人在客厅接吻，安静的空间里飘来若有若无的呜咽声和布料之间暧昧的摩擦声，布鲁斯有些尴尬得想要从门口退走，转过头时却瞟到了达米安的眼睛。那双绿的发亮的猫眼里毫无情欲，发现了布鲁斯的身影后，还调皮地朝他眨了眨眼睛。浓密睫毛扑闪扇动着，显得达米安年幼而又挑逗，只有这个男孩才能把这截然相反的元素完美地结合在一起。

比如说杰森。之后的达米安更加大胆，即使在布鲁斯明确指出成年之前不许和别人发生性关系之后，他还是带着杰森上了自己的床。他甚至连房间里的监控和录音录像都不愿意去处理，毫无遮掩地在隐秘的镜头前脱掉了长裤，笔直的长腿跨出衣服的山堆。隔着屏幕，布鲁斯都能清晰地描绘出达米安大腿和小腿每一处优美的弧度，上身的白衬衫勉强遮住小巧的臀部，他背对着布鲁斯，在杰森面前跪下，阴影中他看不清杰森的表情，只能隐约辨认出那颗黑色的头颅上下规律地起伏摆动着，色情的水声和喘息声在布鲁斯听来像是被堵上了一层棉絮，带着尖锐的耳鸣和沉闷的心跳，他盯着屏幕中少年柔软的腰肢和明显暴露出来扭动着的臀部，移不开视线，平静不下呼吸，控制不了身体，直到他在轰鸣声中清醒过来，羞愧和悔意迅速代替了快感淹没了他。

还有提姆。布鲁斯一直以为达米安和提姆的关系不好，他们因为一点小事而拌嘴吵架，训练时也是第一个打起来的一对儿，有时就算是迪克出面，也调节不了他们之间水火不容的紧张关系。就当布鲁斯还在心底为这对年轻兄弟的家庭和谐而有些犯愁的时候，达米安选择了一个更加直接的解决方式。做不了兄弟，那就从情人做起。布鲁斯渐渐发觉了一些不同，桌面上还在明枪暗箭地互不饶人的提姆和达米安，会在桌底下偷偷地牵着手；有几天的清晨，达米安会穿着不属于自己的T恤衫起床锻炼，提姆也意外地有了规律的作息，还在早上增加了晨练的项目；天气炎热时，达米安的上衣也挡不住巧克力般光滑皮肤上紫红的印记，换装备时提姆肩膀上也多了一串串红色的血痕。如果不是某一天布鲁斯提早回家，他也许不会将这些线索和正在沙发上纠缠的两个人影联系起来。男孩几乎赤身裸体，但作为他的父亲知道那高烫的肌肤会怎样灼伤人的理智，提姆用自己的外套遮住了他，手在布料下蟠蜒在达米安的身体上，可是布鲁斯已经听不到任何声音了，耳廓里回响着是在他仓皇离开之前达米安呢喃般的呼喊。

 

“父亲。”

 

 

============================================

 

自从过了达米安的18岁生日，布鲁斯就开始提心吊胆。

蝙蝠侠既是恐惧，但他能感觉到脑内的每一根神经都在发出惊恐的信号。

是时候承认了，再也没有任何事物可以阻挡现在的达米安了。那个巨大成长着的怪物，他的怪物，由布鲁斯亲手创造出来的怪物。但同时，也是美丽的怪物。又或者因其美丽而显示出其怪物的一面，布鲁斯已经不得而知。

达米安如今19岁，身高较布鲁斯还差半个头，少年还相当满意，曾经贴着父亲的耳尖说过：“如果您愿意的话，我就永远不会长大。”少年的声音低沉清澈，咬字发音还是一如既往地讲究，但上扬的句尾让布鲁斯心底一阵酥麻。他看着那个高傲的黑发少年转过了身体，绿眼睛和塔利亚更加相像了，再那个惊艳而又罕见的笑容中，布鲁斯发现了对方眼底雾蒙蒙的灰黑色。

是达米安的不详还是布鲁斯的不幸，这个问题已经不再重要了。

子女是父母的衍生，是基因的完全副本，是那份罪孽的另一个传承和开始。那个游荡着飘忽不定的属于他的儿子的灵魂，和自己一样也在恐惧着。【唯有父亲的爱才能救赎他。】达米安这样叫嚣着，他的每一次呼吸，每一个眼神，每一个举动，都在逼迫着布鲁斯先行让步，布鲁斯又怎么能怪他，是作为父亲的罪恶，迫使父子两人到了今天这个地步。

 

再一次，再一次，达米安走进了布鲁斯的书房。一直骄傲着的精灵，如今也被痛苦折麽得低下了漂亮的头颅。这是这些年来达米安第一次再来到这个房间，书和灰尘依旧存在。但6年之后，两个人都物是人非。

6年，全身的细胞经过新陈代谢脱胎换骨，6年之后，又将是崭新的一个人。这6年里，达米安长高了，长大了，长得更加英俊了，但有一部分、一处小小的部件，拒绝迎接新生。

 

少年关上了身后的门，手臂交叉放在身后，始终不愿意抬起眼睛看向布鲁斯。6年的紧追不舍让他选择了逃避，但6年的逃避让布鲁斯走出了第一步。

他叫达米安过来，走过来，来到他身边。

绿眼睛中那片暧昧的灰雾加深了，原本清澈的眼睛如今浑浊、失了焦距，这之前他无论做过什么出格的事情，总归会在这一声中化作一潭水，所有的算计和小心眼都不敌他父亲站在他身旁、揽着他的肩膀、亲吻他的额头。

在布鲁斯嘴唇贴上达米安的发际的一瞬间，少年想要坦白，那些不甘、不悔、不伦的想法统统转换成眼泪水，张开嘴，却如同被抽空了思想，什么也说不出来。之前他有那么多想要告诉布鲁斯，告诉他自己的一切除了他的爱情。因为如果布鲁斯不爱他，他所拥有的一切也将变成没有。

可如今达米安别无选择，他扶着布鲁斯躺在靠椅上，跨坐在他的腿上，第一次亲吻他的父亲。布鲁斯的味道和迪克、和杰森、和提姆，和所有人都不一样，不是他想象中甜的、软的、温热的，梦想成真的触感是硬的、是微烫的，更重要的，是苦的。

他将下巴搁在布鲁斯的肩窝上，内心那一个个流血的空洞都慢慢地被填满，他听到布鲁斯叹息着环住了他的腰，宽厚的手掌抚摸着他的背脊。每一寸的接触都能让达米安觉得身体在复苏，终于身体里的那一小小零件有了新的生命。

 

“父亲，我爱你。”他开口，第一个字母尤其痛苦，但当说道爱，仿佛一切都得到了解脱，他自由了，“不是亲情的那种爱，但也不能说是爱情。就像两者混杂在一起，我爱作为父亲的你，也爱作为布鲁斯的你。”达米安手指紧揪着布鲁斯的衣服不放，身体有意无意地更加贴近对方，“这样也可以吗？这样你也愿意接受我吗？”

布鲁斯突然觉得自己也哑口无言了，他有好多种回答，就和以前他哄自己的女伴们开心时说的那些话，但是任何一种他都说不出口，连最简单的’我爱你’都觉得会玷污怀抱里这个男孩的感情。这个时候，他才意识到自己有多么珍惜达米安。

“你想听我说，’我愿意’、或者’我爱你’吗？”布鲁斯把少年从椅子上抱了起来，亲吻上了他的嘴唇，“你从很早就知道了，这三个字只要你希望，我可以说一辈子。”

“但我又要用什么来回应你呢，达米安？”黑发的少年自觉地攀上了布鲁斯的脖颈，娇憨地蹭着布鲁斯的颈窝，他的目的达到了，这个问题就留给他所爱之人，用一生来考虑了。

 

 

 

END


End file.
